A conventional shower curtain suspension device is shown in FIG. 6, and there will be a complete illustration in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, concerning the conventional shower curtain suspension device. The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional shower curtain suspension device.